1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a peripheral apparatus, a server which communicates with the peripheral apparatus, and an information processing system including them.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in a peripheral apparatus having an authenticating function of the user, in many cases, a range of the authentication is provided for limiting use of the peripheral apparatus itself or a specific function which is provided by the peripheral apparatus.
In an information processing system which is connected to a network and has a server for user authentication, the server mainly exists only for management and authentication of user authentication information or sharing data.
A process for operating the peripheral apparatus itself is provided by each of the peripheral apparatuses itself.
According to the above-mentioned conventional technique, there are problems such that when a plurality of peripheral apparatuses existing on the network are operated, despite a common existence of the authentication server, an operating method of each peripheral apparatus needs to conform with an operating specification of each peripheral apparatus, names of a certain same function are not unified or procedures for shifting a current picture plane to an operating picture plane for using a certain function are different among apparatuses which provide different functions, and the like, so that operability of respective peripheral apparatuses is not unified.
Those problems are caused because an operating program constructing a user interface of each peripheral apparatus exists as an individual program although there is a possibility that it is used in a same network environment.
Further, the user interface of each peripheral apparatus has been constructed so that all functions can be always used, and there is a tendency such that the operation is complicated for the user who uses the apparatus only by a certain specific using method.